The objective of this collaborative multidisciplinary clinical research program is to improve the care of patients with primary bladder carcinoma via protocols focusing on different, but specific, aspects of clinical management. Studies are to be effected in several medical centers in the country simultaneously according to protocols designed by investigators representing the disciplines of urology, medical oncology, radiation oncology, and pathology. A central reference laboratory is responsible for the uniform collections, classification and analysis of pathology and cyctologic materials; all data are collected, organized and analyzed in a central statistical office. In each participating institution follow-up of patients previously entered into these existing protocols is continuing. Specific protocols included at this time are: studies of systemic chemotherapy in patients with advanced (metastatic) bladder cancer and studies of adjuvant systemic chemotherapy in association with definitive therapy of potentially curable invasive bladder carcinoma. All patients seen with bladder cancer will be registered. This application provides for participation in this multiinstitutional collaborative effort.